


We're Looking For Something Dumb To Do

by Lila_fowler



Series: Who I'm Supposed to Be [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dr. Lydia Martin has a certain ring to it, Dr. Lydia Stilinski is a mouthful, F/M, Fluff, It's a Stydia wedding and you're all invited, Lots and Lots of Schmoop, Lydia the feminist, One Tree Hill plot points Beacon Hills style, Post-Series, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-27 04:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5033950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lila_fowler/pseuds/Lila_fowler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're arguing over Star Wars plot points for when Stiles suddenly backs away from her.  </p><p>"Lydia."</p><p>She keeps insisting that Han clearly shot first.  He holds up a hand.</p><p>"Seriously Lydia.  Shut up."</p><p>When he drops to one knee, she does.  </p><p>_____<br/>An exploration of unrelated one-shots and drabbles, a world where One Tree Hill plot points are remixed into the Beacon Hills world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Looking For Something Dumb To Do

At first, she's opposed to changing her last name. _Dr. Lydia Stilinski_ just doesn't have the same ring to it, she muses. 

Stiles listens patiently to her patriarchal arguments, nodding at all the right spots. "Whatever you want Lyds" becomes a bit of a mantra. 

She comes up with a brilliant plan at 2 AM on a random Tuesday, nudging him awake excitedly. _Stiles Stilinski-Martin._ "This isn't The Huffington Post, Lyds. I'm just shocked you're wearing an engagement ring at this point. Do whatever you want with your last name. It's fine." 

The ring was Claudia’s. She would have never turned it down. 

And then, the idea of changing her name grows on her. Signatures signed with a flourish, the “i” in Stilinski a big squiggle. When she brings home an application to change her name legally, Stiles only seems slightly surprised. 

She still won’t budge on a big full-out wedding. Justice of the Peace, simple tea length dress, Scott and Kira as witnesses, perfect. Stiles smiles, his eyes soft. “Whatever you want, Lyds. I just can’t wait to marry you.” 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ 

“Stiles! Is this really necessary? I’m great in heels, but right now I'm pretty sure I’m gonna break my neck right in front of our house.” Lydia huffs, red curls flinging over her shoulder.

His hand slides across her back, other covering her eyes. “Yup, it sure is. I’ve got you. Now no peeking. Just a step up right here and -” The door swings open and his hand falls away. 

The front hallway is dark, lit only with strings of twinkle lights. A downy cushion of white rose petals is strewn across the hardwood floor, leading all the way back to the bedroom. It’s like a friggin’ fairytale. Lydia lets out the breath she was holding with a whoosh, tears pricking at the corners of her eyes. “Did you do this, you big old softy? It’s gorgeous.”

Stiles ducks his head. “I can’t take all the credit. Liam helped, he came over while we were at the courthouse.” 

Her hand snakes down, reaching out to entangle their fingers together. The smooth metal of his wedding band makes her blink. This is all so real now, she almost can’t believe it. 

He rests his chin on top of her head. “We did it. Mr. and Mrs-slash-Dr. Stilinski. It’s positively…”

“Normal?” 

He laughs. “Mostly normal. Now, how about we get you to bed, Mrs. Stilinski?”

“Mmmm. Say that again, please?”

He reaches down to gather her up, swooping her into his arms. “Let’s go, Mrs. Stilinski.”


End file.
